d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Regeneration
You make Recuperation checks to recover from a particular damage condition faster than normal. Each rank moves the rest time required to make a Recuperation check for that condition one step down the Time and Value Progression Table. So, for example, characters normally get one check per hour of rest to recover from being staggered. One Regeneration rank reduces that time to 30 minutes, two to 5 minutes, three to 1 minute, and so forth. If the time is brought below one action (3 seconds), the character gets a Recuperation check for that condition once per round with no need for a Recuperation action. Each damage condition (Injured, Unconscious, and Staggered) requires a separate application of Regeneration ranks, as follows: * Injured: One rank allows a Recuperation check after one round, two ranks per action, three ranks once per round with no action. * Staggered: One rank allows a Recuperation check once per 30 minutes, two ranks per 5 minutes, three ranks per minute, and four ranks per round, five ranks per standard action, and six ranks per round with no action. * Ability Damage: One Regeneration rank allows you to recover a point of ability damage per 6 hours, two ranks per hour, three ranks per 30 minutes, four ranks per 5 minutes, five ranks per minute, six ranks per round, seven ranks one action, and eight ranks per round without an action. * Resurrection: You can recover from death! If you die, make a DC 10 Recuperation check a week later. If successful, your condition becomes unconscious (from which you recover normally). You must specify a reasonably common effect (or set of uncommon effects) that keeps you from recovering from death, such as beheading, cremation, a stake through the heart, and so forth. You can increase the rate you make Recuperation checks from death with additional ranks, separately from your normal recovery rate. At nine ranks you can check to recover from death each round. At ten ranks, you get a Recuperation check instantly whenever your condition becomes dead. If successful, you don’t die. Total Regeneration (the ability to make a damage Recuperation check, including resurrection, every round without taking recover actions) requires 19 ranks. If you also recover 1 point of ability damage per round, increase cost to 27 ranks. Regeneration and No Constitution Characters lacking a Constitution score automatically fail recovery checks and cannot recover from damage (as they are nonliving beings). The Affects Objects extra allows such characters to make Recuperation checks, starting at -5. If you want a better chance of recovering, you need to invest points in the Recuperation skill. Power Level Penalty Regeneration tends to increase the effective Toughness of a character. A character who can recover from either Injured conditions or the Staggered condition without action reduces his or her power level cap for Toughness by 1. A character who can recover from both Injured and Staggered conditions for no action instead reduces his or her power level cap by 2. Extras * Affects Objects (+1/rank): Your Affects Others Regeneration can repair (regenerate) non-living subjects with no Constitution score. The subject makes Recuperation checks normally, albeit at -5 for having no Constitution. If your Regeneration only affects objects, this is a +0/rank extra. * Affects Others (+1/rank): You grant another character the ability to regenerate by touch as a one action. The FX occurs at your normal regeneration rate, so it can be quite slow unless you have a lot of ranks of Regeneration. Regeneration that Affects Others does not work on subjects with no Constitution score unless the Affects Objects extra is also applied. For "regeneration" that only affects others, see the Healing FX instead. * Area (+1/rank): Affects Others Regeneration can have this extra, allowing it to affect everyone in a given area. Use the Selective FX feat for the ability to choose who does and does not benefit from the FX. * Diehard(Fixed +1): When your condition becomes dying you automatically stabilize on the following round, your condition shifting to disabled and unconscious, from which you can recover (and regenerate) normally. This is the same as the Diehard feat only as an Extra. * Persistent (Fixed +1): You can regenerate Incurable Damage. * Reduced Action: Regeneration does not require an action, so its action cannot be changed through modifiers. The Action modifier can change the one action required for Affects Others Regeneration, at the GM's discretion. * Regain Consciousness (Fixed +1): You're able to recover from being knocked unconscious. Once you have recovered from all other Injured and Staggered conditions, you may take two actions to make a Recuperation check (DC 10) to regain consciousness. * Regrowth (Fixed +1): When you recover from being disabled (whether normally or at an accelerated rate), you re-grow any severed or crippled limbs and organs as well. * Reincarnation (Fixed +1): You must have Regeneration ranks applied to Resurrection to take this extra. When you make a successful check to recover from death, you can "return" in a completely different form! Re-allocate your characters points to different traits as you see fit, limited only by your descriptors, the campaign's Power Level limits, and the GM's approval. The new form doesn't even have to be "human," but choose carefully, since once you return to life, your new form's traits are fixed, unless you die again! * True Resurrection (+1/rank): When this extra is applied to your Resurrection ranks of Regeneration (and only those ranks) you do not have to specify a circumstance that prevents your Resurrection; so long as your body is not suffering further damage, you can continue making checks to recover from death. Continuous damage (such as at the bottom of the ocean or in a live volcano) prevents you from recovering fully, since you are damaged as fast as you can recover, unless you are immune to that source of damage. Flaws * Decreased Duration: Regeneration's duration cannot be modified, since the allocation of its ranks determines how fast it operates. * Source (-1/rank): Your Regeneration only works when you have access to a particular source, such as blood, electricity, natural earth, scrap metal, sunlight, and so forth. Without this source, your effect doesn't work and you recover at normal speed. At the GM's discretion, a weaker form of the source means you recover slower (your effective Regeneration rank is lower, in other words, generally at least halved). * Uncontrolled Reincarnation (-1/rank): This works like the Reincarnation FX feat except you don't get to decide the traits of your new form, the Gamemaster does! Again, the GM is limited by your descriptors and the campaign’s power level limits, and your new form must be built on the same number of character points as your old one. Otherwise, the GM is free to tinker with things like appearance, traits, and so forth, although personality and memories remain intact. You must have Resurrection to have this flaw, which applies only to Regeneration ranks assigned to Resurrection. It is often coupled with True Resurrection (or "True Reincarnation" in this case). Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Alteration FX